1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles and, in particular, to mechanisms for driving bicycle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The more conventional velocipedes and bicycles utilize a crank mechanism, adapted to be turned by the legs of a rider, operatively connected to a rear wheel to propel them. The binary drive bicycles and velocipedes known to the prior art have a number of very serious deficiencies that limit their practicability. Ordinarily in a front wheel drive a crank mechanism is mounted above the front fork within reach of the arms of a rider. Some form of driving connection, usually a sprocket chain, connects the crank mechanism with the front wheel of the bicycle.
Binary drive bicycles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,305, and 564,009, and 3,823,959, as comprising a hand crank mechanism mounted adjacent to the neck of the steering column. The crank is attached to a sprocket which drives a chain which in turn drives a sprocket coupled to the front wheel. Therefore, if the rider drives the front wheel with his hands, the rider will not have full control of the steering mechanism or, at best, there will be a great difference of traction on slippery surfaces.